Private Investigations
by unicorn1111
Summary: Alexis is seeing someone and not knowing who is driving Rick nuts, so he starts investigating.


**Private Investigations**

Rick Castle had a problem, one that was driving him nuts. He was sure his daughter Alexis was seeing someone he wasn't aware of and it's driving him mad, or as his partner Kate might put it, even more than usual.

So when he looked up from the kitchen bench to see Alexis walk in around eight that morning, still wearing the same dress she'd gone out in last night he couldn't help himself.

"You have a new boyfriend pumpkin?" Alexis raised an eyebrow his way, at the question or his tone he wasn't quite sure, before she smiled, a little too Cheshire Cat-like for his tastes

"Dad, after the whole Pi episode I'm in no hurry to connect with another guy" Rick nodded as if he was listening then tried again.

"But you'd tell me if you were seeing a guy, right pumpkin?" Alexis' smile widened.

"When I start seeing a guy I'm interested in, you'll be one of the first to know" Rick frowned, that phrasing...

"That leaves a lot of wriggle room there" Alexis just smiled at him as she made a show of thinking it over, tapping her chin then looking at him, her voice teasing.

"Hmm, I wonder where, or should I say whom, I learned that from?" With that she turned and strolled off, leaving Rick standing there, in equal parts worried and frustrated.

 **Kate**

Heading in to the precinct, he sought commiseration with Kate, not incidentally driving her just a little nuts too, well a little more actually.

"Alexis did the walk of shame this morning" Kate's head swung round to face him though she kept her voice low.

"Alexis…our Alexis? You have to be joking?" Rick shook his head.

"No, she wandered in this morning in the same dress she went out in last night" Rick ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "She said she was going out to dinner with Hayley last night but didn't come home" He sighed. "I found a text when I got up this morning that she'd sent after we'd gone to bed saying not to wait up, that was at 11.22 last night" Kate nodded slowly, making a show of sympathy, even if she had her own suspicions.

"Have you spoken to Hayley this morning?"

'Not yet, but I will" Kate smothered a smile, wondering when Rick would finally get a clue. Apparently not anytime soon, based on his next comment.

"Why won't she tell me about this guy she's seeing?" Kate shrugged.

"Look Rick, you asked and Alexis said no, she wasn't seeing a guy so what's the problem?" Rick looked at her like she'd just walked past a shoe store having a sale and not noticed, then spoke, leaning in and keeping his voice down.

"She came in late this morning, in yesterday's clothes, she looked a lot like you do after we've been busy most of the night" Kate smiled at him, her voice teasing.

"And how might that be exactly?" Rick smirked a little.

"Tired, happy, a little languid, a little smug" That drew a swift retort from his lover.

"I am not smug" Beckett frowned. "I leave that to you" Rick was offended.

"I am never smug" Kate wasn't wearing that for a second.

"Yeah you are"

"I resent that insinuation Detective"

"If the shoe fits…" Rick looked at her, then down her legs to the four inch heeled boots before looking up and raising one eyebrow as Kate airily ignored his insinuations. There was silence for a while until Rick spoke up.

"So Alexis hasn't mentioned anyone to you?" Kate shook her head, keeping her expression neutral as she continued looking down at the paperwork on her desk.

"I haven't heard her mention any new guy" She paused, pulling a face then continued. "Or an old guy either" "She shrugged as she looked up at him. "If that should change I'm sure she'll tell you" Rick looked annoyed as he shook his head.

"You Detective are no help whatsoever" Kate just smiled over at him.

"Nope" Kate turned back to her paperwork, inwardly making a bet with herself as to how long Rick would be able to sit still. He actually impressed her, she'd thought four minutes but he actually made it to six before he spoke.

"Right oh Kate, I'm going to dig deeper into this case" She raised a mocking eyebrow at him.

"Case?" Rick was undeterred by her mocking tone.

"The case of the missing boyfriend" Kate just shook her head as Rick continued. "I might see if Lanie knows anything"

"By all means Castle, with you out of my hair I might actually get some work done" he nodded and spoke.

"Call me if a body drops?" She looked up and smiled at him before replying.

"Always" They shared a soft look before with a wave he was gone.

She watched him leave, the elevator doors closing as he and Anne Hastings chatted before she picked up her phone and dialed Alexis.

"It's me, your dad just left, he's on his way to bug Lanie" There was a giggle from the other end of the call, making Kate smile as Alexis spoke.

"Like that will get him anywhere, Lanie's impervious to dad's importuning's" Kate sniggered just a little.

"Yeah, but it'd be fun to watch her shoot him down" Alexis grin came down through the call.

"As only she can" Kate cracked a grin at the thought as she replied.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall" Pausing for a moment, Kate then continued. "When exactly are you going to tell him?" Alexis' frustration was readily apparent in her voice.

"When he stops asking" Kate leaned back in her chair.

"It's your dad were talking about here Alexis, that could be a very long time"

"Then he'd better get used to not knowing"

"You can't hide it forever y'know, especially if you keep wandering in looking like you've just been very well fucked" Alexis' voice was shocked.

"Kate!" Kate shrugged to herself, her eyes tracking Espo and Ryan as she spoke, watching as they walked back to their desks from the break room

"According to him apparently you looked liked you'd had a very satisfying night when you did the walk of shame this morning" She could imagine the horror in Alexis' voice repeated on her face as the young red head spoke.

"Tell me he didn't say that?"

"Yeah he did"

"Aargh" The anguished cry down the phone made Kate's smile widen.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later Alexis"

"Later, very later"

"How later?" Alexis thought it over for a moment before replying.

"Christmas dinner, when I tell him I'm bringing a date" Kate let an eyebrow rise as she spoke.

"That's months away"

"Yes, but it'll drive him crazy, maybe it'll teach him to treat me like an adult" Kate unconsciously shook her head as she spoke.

"It's your dad we're talking about here sweetie"

"I know Kate, but it's so frustrating at times" Kate nodded, she had first hand knowledge of just how protective Rick could be and while she was his partner and lover, Alexis was his only child.

"I know, hopefully he'll get over it, after all everyone has to deal with his crazy"

"There is that, I'd better go, I should call Lanie, let her know she's got an overly protective dad on the way"

"You do that" Kate paused. "Are you happy Alexis, really happy?" The sound of Alexis voice told Kate the truth, as much as the words did.

"I'm really, really happy" Kate smiled, it was about time.

"I think we can all put up with a little Castle brand crazy for that"

"Thanks Kate, I'd better go, I love you"

Love you too Alexis" The call ended and Kate looked at the phone for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of affection she felt for the red head, after the two women had gone through some rocky patches earlier in her relationship with Castle, Alexis now looked up to her as a surrogate mother and Kate saw Alexis as a little sister, bonded by a shared love of Castle.

 **Lanie**

The quiet of the morgue was broken by Castle breezing in.

"Morning Lanie"

"Morning writer boy" Castle was quick to correct her.

It's writer-man Lanie, man" Lanie wasn't buying it.

'Whatever floats your boat Rick, what brings you here anyway" She leaned back against the bench top and folded her arms. "No bodies dropped so you must be after something else" She skewered him with a look. "Spill" Rick came to the point.

"Has Alexis told you anything about the guy she's seeing?"

"I dunno Castle, what's she told you?"

"She hasn't told me anything, that's the problem"

"Well if she won't, I'm certainly not going to either"

"Ah, so you do know something?" Rick leaned forward expectantly. "I knew it" Lanie wasn't having a bar of it.

"Nope, don't try that shit on me Castle, it don't work"

"Surely you can see why I'm worried?"

"Nope, what I see is you're curious and that's driving you crazy" As Rick went to speak she leveled a finger at him. "Nope, don't try sweet talking me Castle, it might work on Kate, but I ain't your girlfriend and that B.S. don't work on me"

"She's my daughter; you can understand I worry about her"

"Look Castle, your daughter is one of the most level-headed women of her age I've ever met" Lanie snorted. "Hell, I still wonder who raised who in your relationship with your daughter, god knows she has more common sense in her little finger than all the common sense I've ever seen you demonstrate" Rick looked offended.

"That's not true" Lanie leveled him with a look that was pure skepticism before she spoke.

"Two words Castle, alien abduction" She shook her head then continued, ignoring Ricks affronted expression. "Here's a few more; zombies, superheroes, vampires, ghosts" She crossed her arms and continued. "Should I keep going, there's plenty more examples" Rick tried to brush her litany aside.

"Hey, all those cases looked like it, well at the start" Lanie just looked annoyed.

"You keep telling yourself that Castle. Now if you have nothing further I actually have work to do, unlike some people" Rick ignored her insinuation.

"So do you know anything about Alexi's new boyfriend" Lanie just shook her head wearily then replied.

"If I tell you will you leave me in peace" Rick nodded eagerly.

"Of course"

"Ok, here's what I know…" Rick leaned a little closer in anticipation. "Nothing!" Rick looked perplexed.

"Nothing?" Lanie frowned before replying, a little exasperation creeping into her voice.

"You getting hard of hearing Castle, maybe you should get it tested" Rick shook his head at the notion and pressed her again.

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing Lanie, so you don't know anything?"

"Like I said, I know absolutely nothing about any mysterious boyfriend you seem to have conjured up from your fevered imagination"

"It is not imagination" At her look he hastened to defend himself. "I know it's not, she's coming in at all hours, disappearing off on her own, she won't tell me anything…"

"Then there's a message there Rick, butt out"

"I can't do that, she's my daughter"

"Then treat her like the grown up young woman she is and wait for her to tell you when things change"

"You, Doctor Parish, are no help whatsoever" Lanie shrugged.

"Don't blame me for your paranoia, go talk to Alexis"

"I tried that, she gave me the run around"

"Then all you're doing is wasting your time, which I don't care about, and wasting mine, which I do" She made shooing motions. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Castle" Rick tried once more.

"You really don't know…"

"OUT!" At her loud voice he skedaddled, Lanie keeping the frown in until he was well gone then letting her grin out. She wandered over and grabbed her cell, searching the address book and hitting the call button.

"Hi honey, your father just left, not a happy camper either" Alexis's voice was full of humour.

"Let me guess, he tried to pump you for information?" Lanie nodded.

"He tried, for all the good it did, that man can try all he likes but I ain't buying what he's trying to sell" Alexis tone changed to resignation.

"He annoys me sometimes" Lanie smiled.

"He means well, he's just concerned is all" She paused then continued. "He's not going to leave it alone, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but he needs to butt out of my life Lanie"

"Good luck with that girl, it is your dad we're talking about"

"I know Lanie, I know" Alexis paused then continued. "You know he's going to try again?" That brought her a laugh from Lanie.

"Please, I've been dealing with your dad for years, I can see through his schemes a mile off. He got no chance"

"Thanks Lanie"

"Tell me girl, are you happy?"

"I am, Lanie, I really am"

"Good. Don't worry about your father, we'll run interference until you're ready to tell him"

"Thanks Lanie"

"Love you little Castle, you and your new lover owe me a drink"

"You're on"

 **Hayley**

Rick breezed into the offices of Richard Castle Investigations, seeing the English woman sitting at her desk running through some emails.

"Haley, there you are" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning Rick" He nodded.

"And good morning to you" He stopped in front of her desk. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question" Hayley frowned then shrugged.

"Sure"

'Has Alexis talked to you about a new boyfriend" The beautiful brunette shook her head.

"Not to me, she's not mentioned any guy like that"

"Has she mentioned any guys at all?" Hayley tilted her head to one side to regard him as she spoke.

"No, not really, why, what's going on?'

"I think she's seeing someone but won't tell me" He grimaced. "It's so frustrating" Hayley tried to be soothing.

"Alexis is a big girl Rick, I'm sure she's got things well in hand"

"But why won't she tell me?" Hayley shrugged.

"Why do you have to know, do you really think she'll end up with some loser? I believe she learnt her lesson with that drop kick Pi... or at least that's what she's told me"

"Yeah, but how can I go all over-protective dad on this guy if she won't tell me?" Haley shook her head as she replied.

"Maybe she doesn't want, or need, that side of you. Maybe she just wants you to support her in whatever choices Alexis makes"

"I don't know, I mean I do trust her, that she'll be safe and do the right thing, but why is she hiding this from me?" Hayley sat back and regarded him for a long moment before replying.

You're sure she's seeing someone?" Rick nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she's out at nights, comes in looking happy, she's relaxed and cheerful in a way she hasn't been in a long time, I just want to know why, and who" Rick suddenly remembered why he was here. "You were out with Alexis last night, what happened after she left you?" Hayley was monumentally unconcerned.

"It was late, we'd both had a bit to drink so we both caught a cab to my place, Alexis stayed at my place last night, had breakfast this morning and headed home to get changed" Hayley didn't miss how Rick's face fell at the news.

"So she was with you all night?" Hayley smiled.

"Yep, all night"

"No guy?" Hayley smiled even wider as she replied.

"I can guarantee there was no guy involved" Rick paced back and forward for a few steps as he thought it through before stopping and looking at the gorgeous woman behind the desk and spoke, his voice musing.

"Doesn't mean there isn't, I mean I saw her with a hickey the other day" Hayley looked suitably appalled.

"You often check your daughter for hickey's Rick?" He was suddenly defensive.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean the top she was wearing moved when she was doing the dishes the other night and I could see it. When I asked she just moved the top to cover it and said it was nothing" Rick frowned at the English woman smiling and shaking her head slowly at him. "Smile all you like but I know what I saw"

"Alexis is a brilliant young woman, she'll tell you when she wants to, not a minute earlier, you know that" Rick's frustration was easily visible.

"But why won't she tell me?"

"If she is seeing someone, perhaps she thinks you might not approve of her choice" At her comment Rick shook his head before replying.

"I don't care who they are, as long as they look after her, treat her the way she deserves to be treated and make her feel loved" Hayley's smile widened.

"That's just what any child wants to hear, have you told her that?" Rick looked startled at the question.

"Uh no?" Hayley's smile vanished as she scowled at him, her voice taking on a bit of a scolding tone.

"Then why the hell not?"

"Uh, I hadn't thought about it" Hayley just shook her head.

"Rick, at times you are so clueless I wonder how Kate puts up with you"

"I have other talents" He waggled his eyebrows as Haley scoffed.

"Yeah right" Rick sobered as he thought it through then spoke up, his voice a little tentative.

"Can you ask her, I know she trusts you, can you see what you can find out?" Hayley's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as her voice turned flat.

"Absolutely and utterly not! I adore your daughter and would never betray her trust like that" Rick tried a little pressure.

"I am your boss, I could tell you to do it" Hayley wasn't wearing that one for a moment.

"You just kept in telling yourself that Rick, you forget who really runs Richard Castle Investigations" She smiled sweetly up at him. "It is Alexis' signature on the bottom of the paychecks" Rick looked chagrined.

"Damn, I knew I'd regret making her manager" Hayley lifted a single eyebrow as she replied.

"No you don't" Rick smiled, a little sheepishly.

"Yeah you're right, I don't" He dropped his voice and spoke seriously. "Please Hayley, I know Alexis confides in you, please keep an eye out on her, I'm asking you as her dad and your friend"

"Rick, I have Alexis' best interests at heart, I always have, I can assure you I won't let Alexis get hurt" Rick nodded slowly.

"That's all I can ask I suppose"

"Trust me Rick, Alexis knows what she's doing, she'll tell you when she's good and ready and not one minute before"

"I guess, but I really want to know" Hayley sat back in her chair and shrugged, manifestly unconcerned.

"Yes, but you don't need to know, so just wait for Alexis to tell you who she's seeing in her own time"

In the face of common sense like that Rick couldn't do much more than nod. Before he could say more his phone vibrated; a text message arriving. Scanning it he looked up and spoke.

"It's Kate, we've got a body drop" Hayley nodded.

"Off you go then" With a wave Rick was gone as Hayley shook her head in exasperation.

"Some detective you are"

 **Alexis**

"Do you really think he'll let it drop?"

"Maybe, I mean we all basically told him to let it go, to trust you and that you'd tell him when you were ready"

"It is my dad we're talking about" Alexis frowned. "He's not exactly renowned for his patience nor his self restraint" She suddenly gasped as a sharp set of teeth nipped at her inner thigh as a voice full of warmth snickered then spoke.

"So that's where you get that from" Alexis shook her head and replied.

"Kate will keep him from doing too much damage" Hayley looked up from where she was lying between pale thighs.

"I know Kate has lots of ways to keep your father occupied, I'm sure he'll be too distracted, not to mention tired, to pry too much" Alexis nodded, then smiled.

"Apparently we have similar tastes, we both love gorgeously sexy kick-ass detectives" Hayley laid a soft kiss over the skin she'd just nipped then grinned saucily as she spoke.

"Good thing for me Rick got to Kate before you did then love" Alexis just swatted half-heartedly at the brunette.

"You do know that she's almost kinda my step-mom now, well she will be officially when they finally get around to getting married" Hayley sniggered at the half-hearted denial.

"Oh please, I've seen you checking her ass out"

"I do not"

"You do too" Hayley grinned. "That's okay, so do I"

"Can we please not talk about my future step-mom while we're naked in bed?" Hayley just grinned, her teeth startlingly bright in the dim light.

"What would you rather talk about then?" Alexis reached down, burying both hands in the detectives dark locks and pulling her gently upwards as she levered herself upwards at the waist, leaning forward to catch Hayley's lips in a passionate kiss, tasting herself on them. For seconds they lost themselves before the finally broke apart, staring at each other for a few seconds before Hayley broke the quiet, her voice full of teasing.

"So, what shall we talk about then love?" The eye roll she got was a carbon copy of Beckett's, something that brought a smile to Hayley's lips, even as Alexis leaned forward and kissed her again, before using the hands in her hair to push the Englishwoman back down between her legs.

"Less talk, more action"


End file.
